


Night Shift

by Daegaer



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Angels, Demons, Gen, The Arrangement (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2020-01-25 22:11:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18583585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: How Crowley got that holy water.





	Night Shift

Aziraphale was _away_ , although Crowley suspected that was code for _stuck in the middle of a really_ great _novel_ , so it fell to him to carry out the evening's tasks. One case of - blessed heaven, encouraging a priest - coming up.

"Bless me, Father," he said, hoping the tired, unhappy priest would take it just as a traditional formula, he hated the migraine he got when people took that sort of thing seriously, "For I have sinned. It's been some time since my last confession"

After a few minutes of declaring existential angst and loss of faith, he got the priest talking about _his_ doubts. It was ridiculously easy to allow him to convince Crowley that everything would be all right, and to allow Crowley to do the same for him.

When he left the confessional Crowley hung around and when the priest emerged, he pressed a quickly materialized bottle of sleeping tablets into his hand.

"Thank you, Father," he said, letting a gentle glow of conviction settle over the priest, "thank you. You don't know what you've done for me."

The man looked at the pills in some shock. Crowley felt his relief blossom as he hid the pills and shook his hand. He increased the glow of conviction to sure knowledge that the man could and did make a difference to people.

"You never have to think of such a thing, my son," the priest said. "Promise me you won't."

Crowley nodded, and hung on to his hand as if to a lifeline.

"You're not alone, I promise. If there's ever anything I can do for you -" the priest said.

Crowley smiled, and then his eyes widened slightly as a thought hit him.

"Actually, could you let me have a bottle of holy water?"

"I – yes, of course. I'm sure I have a little bottle in the sacristy -"

Crowley materialized a half-litre bottle in tasteful brushed steel and pulled it from his jacket pocket. The priest looked a little confused, but then accepted it as something he just hadn't seen properly, as humans tended to do when confronted with minor miracles.

"This will do, won't it?"

"Well, yes. But do you really need so much?"

"Please. I'd be truly grateful. And if you could make sure the outside is _completely_ dry -"

He smiled, pleased with himself. You never knew when that sort of thing might come in useful.


End file.
